Konoha's Second Yellow Flash
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Jiraiya sees it's time that Naruto learns his family technique. The technique that made his father famous. One shot


AN: Wrote this at 4 in the morning when I had insomnia. Have fun reading. Also, for those who have been keeping out with my other Naruto fic, you can blame World of Warcraft. For those who don't know, Shunshin No Jutsu is "Body Flicker Technique" the move that made the Yondaime famous as "Konoha's Yellow Flash"

Naruto sat at his usual seat in his usual ramen bar. Ichiraku's was a great place to hang out for the youth of Konoha. Maybe it was the friendly atmosphere, maybe the cheap food but in Naruto's eyes, it would always be the ramen. Already on his fourth bowl, the young blonde haired boy looked like he was inhaling the food and not actually eating it.

The Kyuubi vessel has grown since his adventures against Sasuke and Orochimaru. Almost two years have passed since he's faced his former teammate and the Snake Sannin. Now at the age of 18, Naruto had lost his baby fat and has toned up a bit in muscle. Training with Jiraiya helped a lot and not just physically. Even though Naruto's only in his teens, he seems to be a prime candidate for Rokudaime. Tsunade knows she's got at least ten years left in he before she wants to retire to a nice casino in Konoha but if Naruto can prove himself, she might just give it to him early.

Jiraiya was across the street from the ramen bar, leaning against a telephone poll. He smiled at the teen gobbling up the food. "Maybe it's time he learned it. It is his birth right…"

"What's my birthright Ero-Sennin?" Naruto's asked.

"What the?" Jiraiya flinched in surprise as he saw a Kage Bunshin next to him eyeing him strangely. "I told you not to use that Jutsu around the village!" Jiraiya had taught Naruto a very advanced replacement technique. The normal Kawarimi usually takes an object with the approximate size or mass of the person. But the one higher ranked ninjas use.

The point of the technique is to focus a destination of the movement. Speeding around as a ninja isn't too much of a problem. Huge bursts of speed are what ninjas are famous for. But the style of Kawarimi that Jiraiya had taught Naruto was speed at a greater distance. If there was a rock ten yards away behind the enemy and Naruto can see it, he'll be there in two seconds.

Though not as quick as the normal Kawarimi (whereas you switch with a piece of wood, use a Genjutsu to make it look like you dying and all in a blink of an eye) it is incredibly useful for reconnaissance missions. It was also great for pranks; Jiraiya didn't seem to catch that.

Naruto made his usual hyperactive noises. Even after all these years he was still a kid at heart. The clone disappeared into smoke and Naruto beckoned his teacher over with a finger.

Jiraiya sighed and walked over, seating himself next to his pupil.

"So what's my birthright?" Naruto said smiling (and with noodles in his mouth of course)

"I told you when we were training that you are the son of the Fourth right?"

Naruto nodded, not wanting to speak with his mouth full of food (not because of etiquette but because he might lose some precious ramen in the process).

"Your father's nickname was 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. That was because his favorite technique was Shunshin No Jutsu" Jiraiya explained, his hands making motions to go along with it.

Naruto nodded again, taking in the information slowly so it won't cause a cranial meltdown.

"Shunshin No Jutsu is usually an incredibly high level technique that even I have trouble doing at times. It's a technique that allows your body to move at such great speeds that your opponents can't even see you, let alone touch you." Naruto's eyes widened in glee, this would be the best way to beat any bastard that comes in his path! And imagine the pranks!

Jiraiya cleared his throat, dismissing Naruto's expression as mere joy of eating such delicious ramen. He went on. "But the problem with the technique is that moving at such high speeds usually caused internal damage, meaning in order to make sure you don't start coughing up blood after using the technique, you have to coat your organs with Chakra, protecting them."

Naruto nodded, his bowl empty but his chopsticks still looking for more noodles.

"And addition to that, there are about 46 different seals you have to perform to use it. Even summoning the Rock Toad's stomach takes 23 seals. So many Jounin and even the Hokage in combat usually forget this technique. It's too time consuming and uses too much Chakra to be highly effective. For it to be even useful in a fight you would have to be able to attack or defend while in the midst of the Jutsu but you can't. Using Shunshin No Jutsu requires your body to be perfectly still. Stopping the technique also requires you to do 6 seals."

"So how did my dad do it so well then?"

"I think it was a hidden blood limit." Jiraiya stated simply.

"WHAT?" Naruto almost fell off the barstool. "You mean I have a Blood limit? Sweet!" Naruto was almost in a state of shock. He was now even cooler than before!

"Don't be so excited, many Blood limits exist but we just don't notice it. The Nara clans for example are exceptional at doing Shadow Jutsus and have the uncanny ability to raise awesome deer, along with other small clans that have "Blood Limits". These limits aren't as special as the Uchiha and Hyuuga, where they have obvious physical changes to their bodies."

"They are considered Blood Limits until somebody outside of the clan is able to acquire it on their own. You so much, you knew how to do it the moment you were born." don't see some random kid on the street somehow discovering a Sharingan even though they don't have any sort of blood relations to the Uchiha do you? But you do see other people learning Kage Mane No Jutsu and variations of it on their own. They may have never met the Nara clan, but they learned it somehow. Consider it a Jutsu that was used by your ancestors

Naruto nodded. The entire bar went silent as he tried to process the information. "Uh… I don't get it."

It was Jiraiya's turn to fall off the barstool. He got back up only to yell at his pupil. "IDIOT!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Naruto held up his hands in defense. "So you going to try and teach it to me then?"

Jiraiya settled down a bit and sighed. "We'll go to the training grounds. We have a good four hours before sundown and you were going to train anyway. I'll see what I can teach you. I'll be serious though, even I can't do it very well and even that old witch" (Jiraiya and Tsunade had a somewhat fallout. Naruto believes it to the fact that Jiraiya 'accidentally' peeked at Tsunade when she was in her personal bath. Then she kicked Jiraiya in the place where he holds most dear) "has a problem with it."

Soon the two were at the training grounds. Jiraiya was correct, Naruto had a knack for the Shunshin No Jutsu. "Just like his dad…" Jiraiya mused to himself. He remembered the day that Yondaime forced the perverted Sannin to teach him the technique. Within a day, the Fourth had already mastered it and taken it to the very next level. Hell he was able to use it without seals, without yelling it out and even being able to stop without using seals.

Naruto was zipping around the grounds, his fading images left between trees, on the river, atop trees and even under the river. The sun went down with Naruto struggling to keep his body standing and his body covered with sweat. Training to learn new techniques was always difficult, time consuming and tiring. But this technique drained every piece of energy he had. But he refused to give up. Jiraiya had said that his father could do four slashes on a dozen trees each exactly one CM (Jiraiya said that precision is also key in the technique if he wanted to be the next "Konoha's Yellow Flash") from each other.

So far, he could get all of the trees except for two. Practically all the trees he had trained on had a good dozen marks on them, several of the missing three or four marks from the time he missed. His accuracy was also improving, each slash looking neater and more level.

Naruto couldn't believe how much he had progressed in such a short amount of time. The kunai in his hand felt heavy, almost like it was made of lead. Yet his spirits were soaring, he had master a technique even Jiraiya couldn't do. He was doing it now without seals and without even saying it.

"Heh… at this rate. I'll be Hokage in no time." Naruto cracked his neck before gathering up the necessary Chakra. After his second year with Jiraiya, he had learned how to calculate how much Chakra a certain technique would use. Jiraiya had said that Shunshin No Jutsu used up a lot of Chakra even by his standard. But Naruto was somehow using it without consuming anymore Chakra than he would use for a light Rasengan attack.

"Guess what Ero-Sennin said is true… It is in my blood to do this Jutsu." His mind started to drift, wondering if his father or ancestors also used Kage Bunshin a lot. He shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand. With the Chakra in the center of his soul and body, he started to mold it into the necessary shape. Unlike most techniques, Shunshin No Jutsu had a mold that was much different. Naruto didn't know how to explain it, no one really can. But it was just different, more finesse, more skill and accuracy was put into it. Though Naruto isn't one to fiddle with perfection, it seemed wrong to not make sure every piece of Chakra fit in perfectly.

Molding Chakra with just your mind and not seals was a lot like calligraphy. There are many ways to mold the Chakra but Shunshin No Jutsu felt like it was only one way. Any other style of molding the Chakra was unacceptable and not right. Molding Chakra was seals is usually quicker and much more reliable. At a higher rank, unless you are incredible familiar with the Jutsu, to the point where you have used it basically everyday for years, molding the Chakra with just your mind could cause strange and bad things to happen.

God knows what happened when he tried to use his Sexy No Jutsu like that once. Man he wouldn't have been surprised if he had scarred Kakashi from Icha Icha Paradise forever with that Genjutsu.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, then immediately faded into an after image. He was getting used to the high speed, cutting each tree with his kunai with incredible precision. His eyes started to work just as well traveling at lightning fast speeds but his other senses were still lagging behind. Every time he did it his ears seem to be filled with air and sonic waves. His sense of touch also seemed dulled, the feeling of the cold metal kunai in his hand seemed less real, like it was fading. His sense of smell still worked, Ichiraku's still open. He smirked at that last thought

He appeared on the exact same spot where he had started. He walked to each tree, conserving his energy. He was once hyperactive (though he has to admit, he still is a bit) but he still knows the value of training. Ten minutes, even one minute of training can make all the difference. Lee taught him that.

He had separated each run with a huge horizontal slash, much deeper than the ones he would make while in the midst of Shunshin No Jutsu. The latest one was almost perfect. Each mark that Naruto had made was perfectly level; the only problem was the distance. Each mark was about one centimeter away from each other, but every random mark would be off by about a millimeter.

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck again. "Let's do this again then." The blonde-haired shinobi smiled. No pain, no gain. That was Lee's motto; along with many others he carries.

The sun began to rise as Naruto lay in his bed, trying his best to hide himself from the orange orb's rays. "Damn it… should've closed the blinds." But the young ninja knew that he wouldn't have closed it if he knew this was going to happen. He was damn tired the night before; he had almost perfected it, narrowing it down to either almost level but about .4 millimeter off or slightly crooked and exactly one centimeter away from each other.

"It's combat ready though…" Naruto muttered. The thought of a fight with his new Jutsu excited him. But he needed to test it against someone, someone fast, someone with skill and always up for a spar. Ero-Sennin would be a good idea, except today was one of 'those' days. The young man sighed. He probably wouldn't be able to pry the old man's eyes away from that telescope with a kunai.

"Lee… Hm…" Naruto contemplated on sparring with Konoha's Blue Beast. He was definitely interested, without a doubt. He trains everyday in his own sector of the forest for about 12 hours everyday. Hell he's probably at it right now.

"Alright, let's see if Lee is fast enough!" Naruto hopped out of bed and took a quick shower before heading out.

As expected, Lee was at his usual space, doing push ups. From his hiding point up in a tree, he could hear the young man grunting and muttering numbers: "two thousand and sixty two; two thousand and sixty three!" Lee was amazing, that was sure. He was doing the push ups at an incredible rate. Naruto guessed he was doing a hundred push up every minute, maybe even less

Lee's eyes gleamed and glanced in Naruto's direction. Then in a sudden wave of movement, he slammed the ground with his hand, causing him to spin to the side. In his tornado like flip, he drew a kunai and threw it (with deadly precision of course, being Ten Ten's teammate does has it's advantages) in Naruto's direction.

Naruto knew it would happen, and also knew it would be a great time to show off his new technique. The second the kunai disappeared into the trees, a slender finger tapped Lee on the shoulders.

"Should've known that was a clone Naruto-Kun." He turned around to face his friend. He knew it was Naruto his presence was unmistakable. Maybe it was the faint smell of cup ramen or maybe the small glint of orange he saw in the forest but he somehow knew it was the blonde ninja. But when Lee turned around, he saw his kunai being spun on one of Naruto's fingers.

"What the?" Lee practically flinched and then eyed Naruto. "You're not that fast yet are you? And if you are, that was incredible, I didn't even feel you!" Lee was more jealous than happy for his friend. Though he would defend his friends' lives to the death, it always made him sad to see someone surpass him, especially at his own specialty.

"No Lee, not really. That wasn't Taijutsu speed that was Ninjutsu speed." Naruto stated matter-of-factly

"What?" Lee raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows.

"I want to spar with you, I just learned a new technique, and I want to see how effective it is in combat. I wanted it to test it against the fastest Jounin in the village. You are the fastest Jounin I know." Naruto knew that puffing up Lee's pride and ego would work. Of course Lee was fast, but he still had some ways to go before he was at Kakashi's speed. Though Kakashi earned his speed because of its need to use the Chidori but Kakashi still had speed that rival even the Third.

Lee smiled widely. "Alright my friend! Let us see who is the victor in this fight! And if I am to lose…" The Jounin began. Naruto instinctively sighed, something that Gai taught Lee (and Lee probably taught himself long before the strange Jounin) was that to make a punishment for you to force yourself to become better. "I will buy you a breakfast!" Though he has learned to not make it only physical means of punishment. Naruto smirked, free breakfast, this was going to be fun.

"Alright then Lee, bring it on…" Naruto flipped back about ten yards before skidding to a stop. "Like I said Lee, this is Ninjutsu, try to think of a way to stop it." Naruto fingers tense, just in case he needed a shuriken, a kunai or even an explosive note. He wasn't going to start with the Shunshin No Jutsu, no he knew at this range he could easily win. He wanted to see if he could do it in combat, to avoid attacks and to counter. He wanted to see what he could REALLY do with the technique.

Lee stopped first and gripped the weights he wore around his ankles. He dropped them to the side, a huge explosion of dirt kicked up.

Lee exploded forwards without a warning, rocketing side to side, trying to throw off Naruto's eyes. But training with the Ero-Sennin wasn't just learning how to hide yourself from the girls. Naruto quickly threw up a defense as four kicks; all executed in a split second attacked him in the front. He quickly dropped to his hands and knees, avoiding a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

'At least Lee is actually trying.' Naruto hated it when Jiraiya held back, hoping not to hurt him. Naruto's hand was quick, and caught Lee's leg before he could resume his high speed run. Naruto's firm grip had him, but Lee had trained for this, he knew what to do in this predicament.

Instead of trying to run or move his leg away from Naruto's grasp, he moved with it. With so little time, Naruto could only throw Lee; trying to position Lee for an attack would result in a powerful counterattack that could throw the whole match. At least…that was what Lee thought. He didn't know Naruto was TRYING to throw himself into danger.

Naruto stopped himself midway though; he wasn't going to make a stupid mistake like that in a fight. He would never; he had to catch himself with REAL mistakes and had to see if the Shunshin No Jutsu would help. The blonde-haired ninja used the momentum he had gathered for a punch into a twirl. He then tossed Lee like a rag, causing the man to fly into the air.

Lee went with the throw though, so the actual throw didn't disorient Lee, and with his speed there was no way he was going to land in any awkward positions… in fact he wasn't going to land until this fight was finished. Lee had attained the type of speed where you could literally walk on air. It usually required him to have open the Eight Gates in order to do so, but years of training has paid off.

Lee stopped himself in midair, regaining his posture about three stories off the leafy ground. He smirked at Naruto before disappearing into his speed run again.

Naruto's eyes scanned all over the place for Lee, he was really pulling out all stops. He scowled, Lee had grown much faster than he had expected, though he was happy for his friend he was not happy it was being used against him. He felt a sudden rush of wind behind him, he prepared to block a rear attack but when he had moved to a right position, the gust of wind had settled down. Soon wind was rushing all around him, gathering like a tornado.

"How do you like it Naruto? This is what hard work can attain!" Lee said, after images of his speed appearing around the blonde-haired shinobi.

Naruto didn't reply but instead smiled. "Come on Lee! Stop talking and fight!" Lee's smile faded, even from Naruto's standpoint he could tell.

"Very well friend!" Lee's smile returned as the wind suddenly died down but Naruto knew that Konoha's Blue Beast was merely concealing himself. He had to rely on his ability to sense Chakra alone now, nothing else. An attack to the left side; he responded by raising his leg and moving his arms into the right position. The attack struck hard, Lee's bandaged hands striking for a split second before disappearing. Though the attack was quick, the damage was dealt.

Soon it became a cycle, Naruto blocking and avoiding attacks in quick succession. His arms and legs began to grow raw from all the blocking and he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He had a feeling that Lee wasn't nearly as tired as he was though.

"Alright Lee, time to show you my new trick." Naruto closed his eyes, Lee still continuing to circle him. In the time period less than a blink of an eye, he was gone. Even Lee in his advanced speedy state could not come close to even PERCEIVING where the young man had gone.

Suddenly, flickers of Naruto's image appeared around Lee. He was circling him in an incredible flash of speed. He was circling Lee this time… but Lee wasn't standing still… but he sure felt like it. Lee was traveling at such a speed where you can't normally see him unless you are a veteran or incredibly well trained. Not even the most talented of ninjas can see it until they are trained to.

Yet Naruto… Naruto was making it look like Lee was standing still… literally. HE was circling Konoha's Blue Beast at such a rate, and he was keeping up with Lee's speed as well. Was it a Genjutsu? No… it wasn't it can't be. Lee checked everyone of his senses; it was Naruto's Chakra. Besides… Naruto wasn't one to rely on Genjutsus at all.

Finally Lee came to a stop when the cold metal touched his neck. He stopped immediately, the amount of strain on his legs would've broken any normal persons legs. But then the shinobi of Konoha weren't normal. Naruto was standing with a solemn face right next to Lee, like they have been walking together in a horizontal line.

"How did you…?" Lee asked with an astonished face.

"That's for me to know Lee!" Naruto's face turned back into his usual smiley one. "Come on you owe me Breakfast! Let's go!" Naruto immediately started for Ichiraku's, eager for some ramen.

Despite the face he put on, Naruto's mind was completely on the battle. He had used the Shunshin No Jutsu only twice. The first time to get out of Lee's trap and the second time to encircle him then put the kunai to his neck. It was truly a deadly technique… and he will use it to his full advantage.

'I mean… Imagine if I were to use it with the Rasengan!' Naruto thought with a placid smile on his face.

Lee could only follow, thinking how it was possible. Though even after such a fight he wouldn't give up, he would still aspire to become greater and Naruto has no doubts about it… but Lee will one day surpass the speed of the Shunshin No Jutsu.

AN: Phew, that was such a great idea. It was in my head the SECOND I saw the panel about the Yondaime and the Shunshin No Jutsu. I'm not kidding. Anyway… Hope you enjoyed it. Once again, for those who are keeping up with my other fic. I promise you I'll update it once… Um… The Horde falls in World of Warcraft.


End file.
